


Heirs of Slyhterin

by Coffee_trash_and_i_need_sleep (I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus feels insecre with his family, Albus is a teen, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Angst, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family is mostly in gryffindor, Harry potter is a good father, Heir of Slyherin Albus Potter, Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, M/M, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter Friendship, Scorpius is not pained enough to be Albus's friend, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse/pseuds/Coffee_trash_and_i_need_sleep
Summary: Albus being sorted into Slytherin wasn't a big deal in the eyes of his family. It isn't until Albus finally snaps do they realize how much their comments were effecting the child. Now that Albus is effetely ignoring his family, what dangerous stuff would he do? What is this strange book he found? and Why is it by the 'Emperor of Snakes'?
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Harry Potter & James Sirius Potter & Lily Luna Potter & Ginny Weasley, Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. Back to school and misadventures

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by and based off the work 'Serpens Armarum' by Evandar however they have sadly delete their work (love it, save a copy)  
> I've added my own elements and based it mostly with Albus but just fair warning.  
> Also I know some things don't make sense (like Fred being alive) however this is an au lol

Albus Severus Potter was sorted into Slytherin.

It had came as a big shock to the Potter-Weasley family mix. Especially sense James and Albus would be joined at the hip when they were small, sharing so many similar traits and hobbies. So when James was sorted into Gryffindor it was figured that Albus would soon follow.

Of course that didn’t happen of course.

Albus was sorted into Slytherin much to the shock of his family, he was away from his sibling and cousin. It didn’t bug Harry so much, not as much as Ginny at least, but they just figured life would go on as normal, Albus and James might hang out after class and life would move on as normal.

But that of course didn’t happen. Albus had slowly grown close to his house members, like Alice Parkinson, Micheal Flint and Jake Nott, and then there was the one who had earned his way into being his best friends was Scorpius Malfoy. Albus and Scorpius were almost as thick as thieves, they spent most of their free time together.

However Albus changed, at least in his family's eyes. He was the quiet boy that was known for sticking to his brother's side. He and Scorpius were active in their finding and adventures, more than once had their teacher caught them trying to brew potions reserved for 6 year students. They were known for sneaking into the restricted section of the library, they actively went behind Hagrid back to play with magical creatures, Albus had gotten into more fights then his father had.

Honestly none of that helped their concerns about Slytherin house, and soon it was summer and Albus was back home. 

The Potter-Weasley family didn’t realize how much they let their emotions on display, how much they actually let their emotions out in the open until Albus finally spoke up.

“Could you stop talking about my house?” Albus hissed out to his uncle Fred and Geroge. It was the night before they went back to Hogwarts and Lily would be starting her first year, so it was sort of impromptu family reunion at this point.

“We don’t mean anything by it little harry” Fred commented.

“Yeah it’s all just jokes” George commented alongside his twin.

“Well I don’t appreciate you speaking about my friends as if they’ll turn into death eaters” Albus hissed out to his family.

“Come on Al, we’re only joking. We mean nothing by it” James said trying to calm down his brother, however it did nothing to water down Albus’s angry fire.

“Yeah sure you did. ‘Slytherin is all evil’ hahaha so funny” Albus grumbled out.

“Albus we are proud of you, you know that right?” Harry asked his son, apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

“BULLSHIT!” Albus screamed as he stood up and slammed down his drink “I know you’re not proud! You've haven’t been happy ever since I was shored, you hate that I didn't turn out like James!”

The family jumped at the sudden sound and anger waving off of Albus. They had not expected Albus felt like this, they figured he was happy like his brother and sister.

“Albus we are proud of you. We’re just worried about you, James told us you’ve been getting into trouble” Ginny commented as James blushed from the fact he was called out.

“And dad hasn’t?! He fought the Dark lord his first year and a giant snake his second! I’m being safe, I’m having fun, Why are you so worried? Are you just not happy I’m not exactly like dad? After all, where's the fun of having a ‘Mini Harry’ if he isn’t perfect?” Albus argued to his family, who were shocked by the amount of hurt coming off his voice.

“Albus that’s enough” Harry snapped, his voice just making it clear that there was no room to argue “Go to your room, I’ll be up to talk later” Harry said, grateful he was able to keep any bitterness or anger out of his voice.

Albus glared at his father, before turning about to mutter something and running up stairs to his room.

Harry watched as his son ran to his room and he signed, before he turned back to the large gathering of his family.

“Sorry Harry,” Fred apologized.

“We probably took it too far,” George admitted.

“I..i had no idea he felt that way” Harry admitted to the group as he sat down.

“I don’t think you could have known Harry” Hermione commented “Rose, Hugo did Albus make any comment to you two?” Both of the kids shook their heads no. After about 15 minutes of awkward silence, Harry finally spoke.

“Listen you should probably head back, we need to prepare for getting our kids ready” Harry states before glancing up at the stairs “And i need to..”

“It’s alright, we understand” Ron commented as he began to usher his wife and kids to get ready to leave. Thankfully it didn’t take long before it was just Harry, his wife and James and Lily. Ginny went to help Lily pack for tomorrow while James retreated to his room.

Harry slowly went to his son’s room, knocking on the door softly.

“Albus, can I come in?” Harry asked, however he didn’t hear anything so he opened the door. The room had recently been decorated to a Slytherin theme, greens and silver had taken over the once warm theme room. 

Harry slowly walked over to the bed, Albus was asleep well it appeared that Albus was asleep to Harry. Harry sighed, he wanted to talk to his son, to understand why Albus felt that way. However the father just allowed his son to sleep, unaware that when the door closed, Albus' eyes opened glaring at the door.  
-  
By the time morning came all of the Potters were in a chaotic state, they were all scrambling trying to get trucks back and into the car, they also were having to try and get their owls to be calm which went about as well as you could expect. 

Thankfully Albus wasn’t having much trouble, he immediately was packed and already in the car, his owl was happily in his lap despite the childish name of Hooty. By the time everyone was ready and started the car to kings cross station, Albus put on some headphones and listened to his music player (a gift for his birthday) effectively ignoring his family. The drive back was tense, so no one really bothered the middle child, more focused on trying to get their youngest child to their first year.

Harry originally planned to pull aside Albus on the platform to wish his son a good school year and tell him he was proud of him. However Albus didn’t allow that to happen. As soon as they stopped the car, Albus grabbed his stuff and took off like a rocket to platform 9¾ before Harry could even mutter a ‘stop’.

As the family finally got to the platform, Harry could even spot his son entering the train along with a blond hair boy; which if Harry had to guess was likely Scorpius Malfoy. Harry just sighed as he watched his kids get on disappointed he couldn’t wish Albus good lucky, maybe some letter would do the trick?

Sadly, one trait that Albus definitely inherited from his dad was stubbornness.  
-  
“Can you believe it?!” Albus said to the cart “It’s like my family can’t even understand that I’m happy in Slytherin, like you suddenly will all turn into death eaters”

Scorpius, Alice, Micheal and Jake nodded along to their friends rant; honestly they didn’t know Albus' tiny body could hold so much anger.

“To be fair my dad was making illegal Time turners, so that likely didn’t help” Jake Nott said to Albus before the boy gave a snort “I swear if the Auror didn’t find him mom would have killed him”

The group let out a laugh, while most got along with their parents after said parents got some therapy, Jake had never had the best relationship with his dad and always preferred his mother to his father, Albus always suspected that Jake was plotting the downfall of his a-hole father. However if their was one thing a lot of Slytherins could bond over it was their parents.

“Anyway beside from the Nott plotting murder, and Albus maybe starting a fire at his house, how did your summers go?” Scorpius asked the group, being the peacekeeper that he was. The question was met with laughter as each one shared their misadventures over the summer.

Albus couldn’t stop the smile on his face, even if his family couldn’t see it, these friends were the nicest people he knew.

It didn’t take long for them to get to Hogwarts, despite the long ass sorting ceremony Albus loved the food in the great hall seeing how there are only certain foods his dad and mom can make without burning.

So after the sorting ceremony and seeing Lily get sorted into Gryffindor, Albus just focused and talked to his friends, they were talking about classes they would take, commenting on what they should be studying this year. Albus and Scorpius had made comments about wanting to study Salazar Slytherin, where he came from and if he had any family? Alice had commented about the Potter family and other ‘pureblood’ families, wondering how many more potters or others were out there they didn’t know of.

As Albus and the others decided to leave early, as Alice had gotten a card game from her father she wanted to play, however before Albus could fully leave the hall he felt a hand grab his arm. Albus turned to see his older brother.

“Albus can i talk to you?” James offers with a smile, however Albus glances over his brother's shoulder to see some of the Gryffindors snickering at him.

“No” Albus said as he pulled away and exited the great hall, James was studden for a minute before following his brother. Of course James followed and grabbed his brother's arm again.

“Albus I need to talk to you?” James said before spotting the other Slytherins “alone”

“They’re my friends James” Albus bite out “if you want to comment anything to me it can be around my friends” James looked and sighed before going on.

“Listen Albus i know you took what we said the wrong way” James said causing Albus to scoff “But we do care about you, we’re just worried”

“Worried about what? ‘That I’ll be corrupted by the snakes’ as Uncle Fred said? I don’t need you to worry about me” Albus hissed out causing James to take a step back.

“You’ve changed,” James states.

“Yeah that’s what happens when you start to grow up” Albus said bitterly.

“No that wouldn’t have happened if you were sorted into Gryffindor, if you were somewhere with family” James bit back.

“So I could live in yours and dad’s shadow for the rest of my life?” Albus snarled out at his brother “So i would be just known as James Potter’s little brother.

“Better than the Potter Death eater” James said before immediately wishing he could shove the words back into his mouth, he never thought about his brother that way, some of the other Gryffindors did but James didn’t. However seeing the mix of anger and tears in Albus eyes and the glares from the others, he knew he went to far.

“Bye James” Albus said before turning to follow his friends to the dorms. Albus knew what he stood with his family is, and it was gone.

Despite the bitter confrontation that happened outside the great hall the group of Slytherins didn’t allow it to dampen the mood, They had gone back to the Slytherin common room to play their card game and laugh. Albus and the others met some first year students as well as some 5th year students giving some advice, although that mostly took the form of a rule list and lecture.

Yep, this was Albus’s house.  
-  
Life slowly went on, Albus grew closer to his friends and new housemates and life went on. Some of the Gryffindors were friendly however some seemed to glare or make snide comments to Slytherin house. So there was a silent secret cold war between Grffyindor and Slytherin but that was pretty normal. 

Scorpius and Albus spent most of their time trying to find new stuff to learn, and sneaking baby nifflers into the Gryffindor common room but no one needed to know about that. The potions teacher never really stopped the twos mischief so it really wasn’t a shock that they kept sneaking into the restricted section.

Which brought us to today?

Albus and Scorpius were in the restricted section as the librarian had given up on trying to keep them out.

“I’ve found a book on potion making, the black’s family history and history of dangerous magical creatures” Scorpius commented as he piled the books on “And Alice wanted to find a history of the Potter family tree”

“We’d have better luck if we give her a history of potions” Albus said bitterly, remembering how much James got praised for potions, cause ‘its in the Potter’s bloods to make potions’.

“Hey, you're not allowed to be bitter” Scorpius commented “Being bitter is the black family” He said as he hit the booksheft he got the black family book from. Suddenly a book fell from the sheft making both boys jump.

“Where did that come from?” Scorpius commented as he looked up, normally the magic in the air kept the books in place.

Albus picked up the book. Despite the obvious age and discoloration of the metal it looked to be in great shape. It looks like a dark green book, almost black with now tarnish silver decorating it, a snake keeping the book shut tight.

“Wherever it came from it’s pretty” Albus said rubbing some of the tarnish silver, it was almost like the book was whispering to him “Let’s add this to the pile” He commented putting on top of the black book Scorpiua had dropped. Albus also grabbed the book on Potter history before moving out of the library.

A group of Gryffindor saw Albus and Scorpius and started laughing, Albus rolled his eyes and placed himself between his friend and the group. 

“Hey Albus how’s the death eater training coming?” A Gryffindor asked, causing the others to laugh. Albus said nothing but just picked up the ‘Potter family history’ book and threw the book at the Gryffindor head and it hit the boy. Albus quickly rushed Scorpius away from the group of Gryffindor.

Albus may have laughed when they made it back to the common room. And Alice was pissed she didn’t get her book, but oh well.

Sadly however it was soon time for Defense against the dark arts so the group reluctantly went to class. Rosa and Hugo had tried to sit by Albus but that stop was quickly taken by the other Slyhterins. So time passed by, all why a book seemed to be calling out to the middle child of the Potters.  
-

“Have you tried to open it?” Scorpius asked from his bed. Despite it being night and very close to bedtime, Scorpius and Albus couldn’t sleep. Unlike a lot of the other dorms, most Slytherin only shared a room with one other person unlike other houses which might have to share with everyone in their year. So Albus and Scorpius opted for a room together, which means that any dangerous stuff can be done in secret in the safety of their dorm.

“Not yet, let me try,” Albus said as he handled the weird falling book. The boy tried to pry open the cover but it didn’t move. Albus glared at the book before muttering out ‘Stupid book’ in Parseltongue.

“No, I’m worried I’ll-OW!” Albus screamed out as the little silver snake holding the book close bite his thumb. Albus brought the thumb to his mouth to stop the bleeding as the red went from the snake's teeth to it’s eyes. The snake slid up before it slithered to the front page and locked itself into place, effectively opening the book. 

“It bite you?” Scorpius commented seeing his friend screamed and went to sit by his pajama clothed friend.

“Yeah” Albus said glaring at the book “I think it needed blood to open” Albus opened the book, on the back of the cover was something written.

‘Property of the Emperor of snakes’

“Emperor of snakes?” Albus commented out loud.

“That’s what it says?” Scorpius asked his friend, earning a shocked look from Ablus. 

“You can’t read it?” Albus asked which earned a ‘no’ from Scorpius. “Huh that really is weird. I wonder why?” Albus commented looking back to Scorpius.

“Only one way to find out” Scorpius commented as Albus began to read.

And that is why having the two boys room together was a bad idea.

Albus and Scorpius got no sleep, absolutely no sleep that night. All night Albus had been reading the book and translating it to Scorpius, who the saint that he was, was taking notes. Thankfully it wasn’t a long or thick book but still both had gotten absorbed into the book. 

The emperor of snakes wrote mostly about snakes but it was mostly about this guy's pov. He was very powerful and had made many spells and potions that both boys had never ever heard of. However what mostly got the boys attention were the creatures that were mention.

One part of the journal had a detailed explanation of the Basilisk, how they work, what their life cycle is like. All the parts you would explain from someone who grew up around the creatures.

The other creature that got the boy’s attention was a creature by the name of ‘Lamia’. There weren't any drawings of the creature, however Lamia was also referred to as having ‘Basilisk’s eyes’. They also had notes about being ‘a snake that walks like a man’ or ‘the transforming snake’ and it really confused the boys. They had never heard of anything like this before, and the fact the creature was name ‘The Empress of snakes’ made the boys question who exactly was the author who referred to himself as ‘The Emperor of snakes’.

Of course all this knowledge was confusing and considering they spent all night reading and studying; both boys were pretty much zombies by the time morning came.

To all their housemates it was clear that the boys didn’t have a good night sleep, if any sleep at all. Both Scorpius and Albus looked really pale that seemed to contrast with the dark bags that married their eyes, honestly they both looked like death warmed over. Thankfully by whatever god there was, most everyone left the two boys alone, no snide comments from Gryffindors or even Slytherins trying to start deep conversations.

The boys were mostly on their own fighting off sleep, sometimes a Slytherin would be nice and nudge them if they notice the two boys drifting off but other then that they were left to face the music.

Eventually they were faced with the last class, or well last classes. Potions and Herbology had decided to teach some classes together, sense all these potions were related to plants and both teachers wanted to make sure the students knew what they were doing.

Professor Longbottom was the Herbology teacher and he’d been their for as long as James been at school, Professor Finniagn not so much. Originally Scorpius’s father, Draco, was the potions teacher but he had recently been offered a job at the Ministry (Albus figured his dad, Harry, was behind it so didn’t comment), so the school needed a temp teacher until they could find a permanent one. Finniagn offered and while not the best potions teacher he could stop the students from blowinging themselves up. Albus and Scorpius missed their ability to grab potions supplies without so much as a shrug from Draco but sadly now they would have to explain themselves, but hey that is life.

The potion of the day was supposed to help magically plants grow, however most students didn’t pay attention to the lecture as they were busy fighting the plants in the cauldrons for their ladles. So by the time to make the potions, both Scorpius and Albus were in a zombie like state as they made the growing potion.

“And the last ingredient, a drop of blood” Scorpius said as he tried to read from the list, ignoring the cooing of the plant. 

“I’ll do it,” Albus said, grabbing the knife, looking around and seeing some other students prick their fingers. Albus pressed the knife to his finger but the plant gave out a screek, and grabbed the boy's arm, causing him to slice down to his palm.

Albus let out a scream as he pulled his hand back, unknowingly one drop of blood had made it into the potion. As the blood hit the potion the plant let out a scream and the plant began to grow super fast. 

All the students screamed and began to run away as the plant began to take over the tables and potion. Thankfully Professor Longbottom came up with a spell that immediately shriveled up and killed the plant as silence took over the room. 

“Mr. Malfoy, Potter, explain yourself” Finniagn demanded to the two students, mostly because he had never seen any potion do what those two had did.

“The knife slipped, I didn't mean to,” Albus whimpered out as he held his hand, trying to stop the bleeding. 

“That can’t be possible, extra-” Finniagn stopped himself before finishing the statement, realizing it wouldn’t help the situation, “Well either way Mr. Potter and Malfoy you will need to come back and redo this potion. But for now Mr. Malfoy please escort yourself and Mr. Potter to the hospital wing” Finniagn ordered taking a note of the two boy pale skin and dark bags.

Albus looked at the professors but said nothing as he and Scorpius began to walk to the hospital wing, wondering if this would get back to his dad.

But first he could really use a nap.  
-  
Albus slowly found himself waking up, however not in his dorm room and despite him wanting to fall back asleep the voices around him. Albus slowly opened his eyes and pulled himself up into a sitting position, noting that his professor and two siblings were in the wing with him.

“Professor Finniagn? What are you doing here?” Albus asked before he looked down, realizing that his hand had been bandages.

“Well I’m here to check up on you” Finniagn commented with a smile “Plus madame Pomfrey wanted to yell at me for allowing a student to get a hurt”

“And you should be!” Poppy Pomfrey said smacking Finniagn over the head with a piece of paper before turning to Albus “Are you feeling alright sweetie? Your cut hurts?”

“No ma’am I feel alright” Albus said before turning to get off the bed, however James ran over to stop him.

“Hey Al, I think you need to stay and rest” James said as Lily nodded in agreement.

“I feel fine,” Albus said, trying to get up before he was physically pushed down.

“You passed out as soon as you got to the hospital wing” James informed his brother, causing the boy to take a pause “You scared Madame Pomfrey so she called us”

“Well I’m fine now!” Albus said pushing himself up avoiding James and Lily, immediately heading out of the hospital wing, leaving the other four alone.

Albus just wanted to be alone, or at least surrounded by people that wouldn’t question him.

Albus wasn’t surprised when days later he got letters from his parents, Hooty the owl he had adopted had given him the letters, and Albus had brought the owl inside, mainly to spoil her as she loved receiving affection.

“Letters from your parents?” Scorpius asked, confused, as most of the time letters came in at specific times.

“Yeah, no doubt my siblings blabbed on me” Albus said before a hissing of ‘stop’ got his attention “Hooty leave the snake alone, he wants to sleep” the snake who belong to Nott seemingly smiled before falling back asleep as Hooty came over to nudge Albus.

“Are you going to read them?” Scorpius asked his friends as he went to pet Hooty as well.

“Probably, mostly just to see what James and Lily said about me” Albus commented as he opened the letter as Hooty went over to Scorpius to be spoiled. Alice, Micheal and Jake came over to sit beside the green fireplace.

“So your owl is harassing my snake” Jake commented to Albus.

“She’s not bugging him now,” Albus said, still reading the letter, causing Hooty to coo in delight.

The five friends mostly just sat around and talked, Albus was only half listening as he read the letters. The letters voice his parents' concern about Albus ending up in the hospital wing, they comment about Harry’s second year and going into the chamber of secrets and Harry and Ginny ending up in the hospital wing.

“You’re kidding me,” Albus said out loud, getting the others attention. 

“What’s up Albus?” Alice asked her friend.

“My parents thinking i’m going to get in trouble just cause i ended up in the hospital wing” Albus grumbled out “like i’m actively looking for danger”

“Oh that sucks” Micheal commented as Albus threw the letters into the fire.

“Maybe you should go to the chamber that your dad did” Alice said her tone making it very clear she was joking. However it took one look at Albus for Scorpius realize she really shouldn’t have said that.

Why on earth would you give Albus Potter an idea like that?!  
-

“You can’t be serious Albus?” Scorpius stated in shock, he knew Albus liked danger; it apparently was a Potter trait but to go into THE chamber of secrets, that was insane.

“Yes I’m serious!” Albus stated to his best friend, hopping onto the boy’s bed pointing out some of Scorpius’s notes “I know you're curious about the Basilisk especially after we found the book, don’t you wanna know more?”

Scorpius had to bite his tongue, it was true, this book has been giving the boys more questions than answers. They had spent days studying it even after their original read through and there was just that they couldn't understand, especially how arthur knew so much about these dangerous beings.

“It’s still dangerous” Scorpius said “Even if we knew were it was, i don’t think we could get there”

“I know where it is, Dad has told us lots of times” Albus whispered excitedly to his friends “Beside i have Dad’s cloak of invisibility “ Albus whispered.

“You WHAT?!” Scorpius yelled before Ablus shushed him “Albus how did you even get it?”

“Well” Albus started to deflate “Dad sent it to James to give it to me, I think it was their version of a peace offering because they know how much I like sneaking out to the library” Silence filled between the two.

“Well you at least know they care” Scorpius said, breaking the silence.

“You’re right” Albus admitted to his friend “They care even if it’s in the loud Gryffindor way” Causing both friends the chuckle. Scorpius knew his friend needed a push to accept his family's affection and forgiveness, if stories from his father were anything to go by apparent Harry hadn’t been his normal self sense Albus returned to Hogwarts. Draco had been asked by Harry to give him updates on his son, to at least know he was ok, leaving Scopius to inform his father of most of their misadventures.

“I’ll go with you, and we can explore the chamber and keep it a secret” Scorpius said causing Albus to smile “But, you need to write a letter to your dad, he keeps bugging mine and honestly i don’t want to read anymore of my dad complaining” Albus laughed and nodded along in agreement.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad?  
-  
Albus sighed as he finished sending his letter to dad and mom, he knew they meant well, he knew they worried but just sometimes it was hard to find the words that explained what he meant. He wrote all about his school year so far, how him and his friends were getting along, along with how classes were going. He wrote somewhat of an apology, more of about him not understanding his families way of affection and him trying to avoid him.

Albus gave the owl to Hooty and brought her outside to the courtyard, allowing her to fly off.

“Albus” A voice said causing the boy to turn around and see James with a piece of paper in his hand “I got your letter”

“Ok” Albus said as he began to walk away planning to just brush past his brother. However before he could make his escape James grabbed him brother and brought him into a hug. “Hey stop” Albus whispered to James.

“Nope, Accept my affection” James said holding Albus in the hug “You’re my baby brother. I read the letter so now you have to accept my affection.”

Albus stood there in defeat trying to remind himself he was doing this for an adventure before his brain realized that he didn’t need to be on guard. So Albus sighed and returned the hug with a smile and James gave a big smile as he pulled him back to see his brother. 

The thoughtful moment got cut off by a Grffyindor yelling something vulgar, to which Albus watched James chase the boy away, murder in his eyes. Albus waited a minute before running after James to make sure he didn’t hurt the boy too much.

Yep this was Albus’s family.  
-  
“Come on” Albus hissed as he dragged Scorpius alongside him as they made their way to the girls bathroom, Scorpius wasn’t as fast as Albus when it came to walking so he constantly had to drag his friend.

“I’m still not sure about this” Scorpius commented as the walked closer to the bathroom.

“We spent two weeks studying defense spells in case anything is down there, we’ll be fine” Albus assured as they finally entered the bathroom, Albus taking off the cloak and stuffing it into the bag they had brought with them which also housed the book.

“Who’s there?!” A voice yelled out as a young shaped ghost came out “Harry Potter?”

“No, my name is Albus, Albus Potter; Harry is my dad” Albus stated looking at the ghost “You’re Myrtle right? Moaning Myrtle?” The ghost floated close, looking shocked at first.

“Yes” the ghost said, causing Albus to smile.

“Dad told me about you during one of his stories” Albus explains as the ghost seemingly blush.

“Oh really?” Myrtle said “What are you two doing here?”

“We’re going to explore the chamber of secrets” Albus simply said as Albus took a step towards the sink, Myrtle and Scorpius looked at each other as Albus hissed out ‘OPEN’ in parseltongue.

The sink soon began to slowly drift apart, and one of the sinks slowly disappeared into the floor. Both boys slowly looked down into the deep dark unknown.

“Welp nothing venture nothing gain?” Albus said, grabbing a hold of Scorpius' hand.

“Of course you would say that” Scorpius said as both boys took a leap of fate down into the tunnel. The boys landed in the sludge but neither complained. Both boys began to walk in this weird tunnel, noticing that whatever this sludge wasn’t normal however both boys ignored it and continued to walk.

Finally the boys came across a big round door reminding Albus of a muggle bank door, snakes spread throughout the door keeping it locked. Both stared at the door in shock, sense both had only heard about it in stories.

“Well go on Albus, say something” Scorpius said, causing Albus took a step up and said something in Paseltongue. A snake slithered out of the lock going around the end of the door, each snake moving its head in causing a loud clicking. Slowly each snake was pulled back and the door was finally unlocked, the door slowly opened.  
The boys enter a chamber, it was definitely a snake theme as multiple snake head statues lined up leading to a giant statue head that the boys only assumed was Salazar Slyhterin. The boys slowly walked closer to the main statue, water splashing under their feet as they walked closer to a giant skeleton.

Albus knew it was a Basilisk skeleton from his father’s adventures, what had once been a great snake was now a skeleton, stuck inside the chamber.

“How could this thing be down here and no one knew about it?” Scorpius questioned out loud as he grabbed the backpack to dig through looking for the journal, this is why they had gone down here to begin with, to compare their notes and study this once great beast.

“This is so amazing” Albus muttered as he brought his hand up, to inspect where the teeth met the skull. He wondered if they kept the teeth their whole life or if they fell out.

“Look at this” Scorpius yelled out in excitement, causing Albus to hiss as he accidentally scratched his arm on one of the teeth; the boy blotted the little blood that came up as he went over to Scorpius.

“Look, this Basilisk only has one main horn, all of the drawings in the books have one horn however you said that the book said that Male Basilisk have two horns while females had two” Scorpius comment despite the fact that Albus brain was barely catching up.

Albus thought about what Scorpius said, how the drawings in the book related to the skeleton in front of them. He thought about the book itself how it opened with blood and Parseltongue, how their were sections talking about the best place for a Basilisk’s nest. How there were talks about more creature and artifacts that he hadn’t heard of, how this random book had a fact about the chamber of secrets…

SecretSss…

“Scorpius, this place is called the chamber of secrets right?” Albus asked and Scorpius looked at his friend.

“Yeah that’s the name” Scorpius comment confused.

“That means that the Basilisk isn’t the only thing down here” Albus says as he looks at the statue of Salazar Slytherin “There is something else down here”

Scorpius swallowed some fear as he looked at the statue “So your saying…”

“I think there's something here, and I think that book is the key,” Albus admitted taking the book from Scorpius and took a step towards the statue of Salazar Slytherin “And I think Salazar Slytherin is the Emperor of Snakes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What else is in the chamber of secrets?

“And I think Salazar Slytherin is the Emperor of Snakes.” Albus states as he stares at the statue.

“Are you sure?” Scorpius commented, more out of instinct than actually not believing his friend.

“It just makes so much sense. The author had to know a lot of snakes and it’s clear that Salazar had an affinity for the creatures. And considering the name, their likely something else down here” Albus commented as he stared at the statue, almost daring something to slither out of its mouth.

“So should we leave?” Scorpius asked, slightly wondering how they were even going to get out of this secret cave.

“Hell No, we’re going to explore” Albus said, grabbing Scorpius’s hand and dragging his friend towards the statue’s mouth; Scorpius just sighed, wondering how his adventure loving friend wasn’t sorted into Gryffindor.

It was unnerving to enter the mouth of the statue like they were stepping into a nest of snakes. Especially when they entered what had likely been the room of the Basilisk, at least what both boys would have guessed considering the size of the room and the loose pieces of snakeskin that had been left.

“Albus I don’t wanna stay here for so long” Scorpius mutter “Their could be Basilisk eggs”

Albus nodded before taking note of a big wooden door, likely another secret deep in the chamber.

 _‘Open_ ; Albus hissed out, nothing ‘ _Salazar, Slytherin_ ’ Before Albus tried many words, making him angier at each failed attempt, however a idea came to his mind.

_**‘Lamia’** _

The boys heard a click as the door slowly creek opened.

The boys looked at each other, swallowing any fear they had, Albus lit his wand and held it up, opting to go first. Scorpius held his hand, scared as he slowly follow behind his friend.

As soon as his wand and foot entered the room, it lit up with green flames before Ablus’s eyes. The green flames reflected off the greenish silver wall paper as well as the dark wood that seemed to make up the furniture. The room was definitely bigger then both boy’s expected, it was a round room however it was easily the size of the slytherin common room. Painting seems to be clear and about everywhere, along with piles of books and artifacts that the boys had never seen.

Albus and Scorpius coughed as they made it into the room, their eyes watering from all the dust. Scorpius through his coughing mutter out a spell to clean out the room, soon the dust was clear and the boys took a deep breath of clean air.

Both boys' eyes landed on a green flame fireplace right behind a deep dark desk with a plush green chair; right behind it was a portrait of Salazar Slytherin, staring right back at the two boys. The portrait stared down at his desk which was scattered with paper, books and some familiar looking books.

“Al, I think you're right” Scorpius commented as the portrait stared down at the boys, Albus just nodded a ‘yes’.

Scorpius was immediately drawn to the desk, as the many books and loose paper were littered on and around the desk. The boy soon began to sort the books/papers, trying to be respectful for the once great wizards books, however he was mainly organizing what books he could read versus the books written in Parselmouth. Scorpius didn’t know if the portrait was enchanted, he figured it wouldn’t be because of its placement however he still felt the terrifying eyes of the once great founder. So Scorpius kept organizing the books, being very careful to not damage the old books, since they held so much unknown knowledge.

Albus slowly walked around the room, being careful of where he stepped however his eyes were glued to the walls. He stopped walking when a painting caught his eyes, it was easier bigger than Salazar’s portrait making Albus think that whoever this was was dear to Slytherin. Albus took a step further to get a better look at the painting.

It was a woman laying on a plush green couch, one arm on an armrest to keep herself up. She wore a lovely silver dress as long black hair with silverish green streaks fell over her like waves; she looked relatively young however the silver hair show her age. She stared back at Albus with a closed mouth smile and eyes filled with what Albus’s could only describe as a mother’s affection.

Albus looked around the frame of the picture or at least the words painted in silver, they weren’t written in Parselmouth this time. Written at the top was the name _**‘Adelina’**_ and at the bottom was written _**‘Amazing witch, loving mother’**_.

So this was Salazar Slytherin’s mother.

Suddenly Adelina’s lovely green eyes shifted to dangerous yellow slit eyes, the once motherly love now replaced with evil gleeful delight. Albus jumped back as the painting slowly began to change. The once small legs that peaked out under the dress slowly began to change into a snake tail, which slowly wrapped around the couch. Her once lovely black hair slowly shifted to a gray hair with green streaks and her nails got sharper. None of her kindness was there, the once lovely witch now looked like a human snake hybrid.

Albus jumped back however after the transformation, however realizing the painting stopped moving, Albus took another step forward looking at the words written.

The once silver letter had turned a toxic green as they turned into Paseltongue. At the top of the frame where her name once was, now said the word _**‘Lamia’**_. At the bottom was written _**‘Empress of Snake’**_. Albus shived, if this was a Lamia, if this is what Salazar Slytherin was? Well he was happy that Salazar and his mother weren't around anymore.

Albus yanked his eyes away from the painting, not liking the pit in his stomach the yellow eyes staring brought him. The boy slowly began to walk around the room again, this time a giant tapestry caught his eyes, it was bigger than the painting, easily reaching the ceiling to the floor and it had to be at least six feet wide.

The fabric was a beautiful forest green fabric with a black family tree with multiple branches that spread out almost like a virus. Each person on the family tree had a small moving portrait of the person, with a name above him and some description below them.

At the very time was a male name that Albus couldn’t pronounce and someone who he couldn’t recognize. However, next to him, who he married, was someone he immediately recognized, Adelina. The text that was next to Adelina was written in parseltongue, and underneath Adelina was written _‘Lamia. Empress of snakes. Parseltongue’_. Underneath Adelina's name was also her birth and death date, which seemed to calm down any fear her painting had given Albus .

Under Adelina and the man were many children, some written in English with black embroidery and some in Parseltongue however only one child had green embroidery written in Parseltongue. ‘ _Salazar Slytherin’_ was spell out in green above a fairly young portrait of the wizard followed by _‘Lamia. Emperor of Snakes. Parseltongue’_ underneath along with his birth and death date.

So this family tree not only showed children but also showed what applities the children inherited. It interested Albus as it reminded him of his dad’s stories of the crazy Tom Riddle as he claimed he was Slytherin’s last living heir. Albus searched for the name however when he found it, it wasn’t as direct as Albus would have guessed the ‘dark lord’ would have liked. The part of the family tree that Tom Riddle was a part of was dark, decaying almostly as if the family barely acknowledged them.

Albus' eyes shifted back to the children as Salazar, taking note of the child that seemed to run under a green line, which was the same color that always wrote ‘Lamia’. Albus assumed that this line of the family held the Lamia gene, he followed it to Salazar’s son who married a Gryffindor?

Albus rubbed his eyes for a minute to make sure he wasn’t imagining it, nope, next to Salazar’s son was a line connecting him to a woman by the last name of Gryffindor. Whatever fight the two founders had been having, they were still on good enough terms to allow their children to marry. Albus followed the green line of the tree, slightly glancing at the names as he studied the tree however his heart froze when he read one last name.

_‘Potter’_

Albus froze, he couldn’t believe..that couldn’t possibly be right?! Albus eyes quickly flew down the bright green line of the family tree, finally reaching a bottom at a family name written in green.

_‘Harry James Potter’_

Albus practically trembled as his eyes slowly went down, looking toward the other three names only one was written in Parseltongue in the same green embroidery. _‘Albus Severus Potter'_ ; was at the top along with a picture of him and below him was the words _‘Lamia. Emperor of Snakes. Parseltongue’_.

‘ _That couldn’t be true….’_ Albus thought to himself, trembling _‘Him an heir of Slytherin..and being that monster?! A Lamia?! That can’t be true, it couldn’t be true!’_

“Albus breath” Scorpius ordered as he grabbed his friend. Albus legs gave out and Scorpius fell with him, holding his friend as Albus’s nail gribbed into his skin as Albus tried to get a hold of his breathing. “Breath Albus, focus on my voice. I’m here, I won’t let anything happen to you”

Albus held onto his friend trying to focus on his voice, thoughts flooding his head all fighting for his focus. Albus focused on his friend's voice and tried to match up his breathing with his, soon he found himself calm down.

“Now that you’re calm, can you tell me what started this?” Scorpius asked as he dragged his friend up to his feet, Albus pointed at the tapestry however Scorpius couldn’t understand it. “What is it? A family tree? What’s on it that made you panic?”

Albus had to catch his breath, trying to stop the tears to finally explain his fear.

“T-that tapestry is a family tree of Salazar Slytherin, and he was a monster..a Lamia” Albus explained to his friend which cause a confused look.

“You mean the thing we read in the book?” Scorpius asked confused.

“I mean a monster like in the book, that’s a Lamia!” Albus said pointing to the painting on the wall of the dangerous snake women “That Lamia is Salazar Slytherin’s mother”

“Oh…” Scorpius said in shock as he stared at the painting before being turned back to the tapestry.

“It’s his family tree and the green line are his direct descendants meaning that they will likely be Lamias and at the bottom it-” Albus sputtered out.

“It says your name” Scorpius said in shock, as the names on the family tree weren’t written in Parseltongue.

“Yeah, and the green embroidery means that the person is a Lamia” Albus said with tears in his eyes as Scorpius eyes laid on his name before he turned back to his friend.

“Albus listens to me, even if that family tree is true. You are not a monster, you are not a Lamia, please understand that” Scorpius said as he hugged his friend trying to comfort him.

“This doesn’t leave here..they’ll..my family will hate me” Albus whimpered out causing Scoripus to pull back to stare at his friend in disbelief.

“Albus you know that isn’t tru-” Scorpius tried.

“Promise me!” Albus yelled causing Scorpius to nod before Albus hugged his friend once again “If it’s true...they were considered the most dangerous thing to both wizards and muggles”

Both boys stayed like that for a while before pulling back, and agreeing to continue exploring. Scorpius had gone back to the pile of papers but kept an eye on Albus. Albus stared at the tapestry for a while, his fingers messing with the silver spine necklace, which he never took off, making it clear the boy was nervous. Eventually Albus was able to draw his eyes away from the family tree.

“You know it’s weird” Albus commented looking at some of the statues “It the family tree is true wouldn’t my father be a Lamia”

“Good point” Scorpius commented “The Lamia line has likely be dead for a long time, however the family tree might record who could have been”

“Yeah” Albus said as he found a compartment under a chair he lifted it up to see many boxes and took one out. As he opened the box he was greeted by a wand, despite how it was calling to him Albus just took the paper laying next to the wand.

“Is that a wand?” Scorpius asked as he stopped stuffing random books into the bag to stare at his friend.

“Yeah I think so” Albus said as he read the paper “Snakewood tree and Lamia hair core? I wouldn’t have taken Salazar for a wand maker”

“Maybe there for his family? He made his own wand right?” Scorpius commented as he began looking through stuff on the desk.

“Yeah what Ollivander wouldn’t give to get one of these wands” Albus muttered to himself as he put the wand back, as much as one part of him scream to take one of the wands and find which one was his, he would stick to his simple cherry wood wand. “Hey, do you think any of the items are cursed?” Albus asked.

“That would have been a better thought earlier” Scorpius commented as he slid a ring he was trying on off his finger “No I don’t think this stuff is cursed. Here try it out.”

Scorpius threw a ring over to Albus, and despite the slightly dark room Albus was able to catch it. The silver ring was an Ouroboros, a snake eating its own tail with green gems for eyes, he would have guessed emeralds but honestly he didn’t know. It was a beautiful ring and while some parts of him were fighting over what to do, Albus opted to at least try on the ring like Scorpius did.

Albus slipped the ring over his finger, it was slightly too big for him but it just caused him to smile. However, suddenly the snake opened his mouth and bit it’s tail again, tightening the ring on his finger. Albus screamed out as he saw the ring tighten, immediately trying to yank the ring off.

Albus screamed as the ring refused to leave his finger, he pulled again this time only getting a pit of blood from his finger. Albus could feel the panic starting to fill his body again. The panic soon began to rise and…

**‘SMACK’**

Scorpius had smacked his friend, snapping him out of his starting panic. Scorpius grabbed his bag full of random notes and his best friend and ran out of the room. The blond hair boy pulled his friend away from the weird room before they were in the middle of the chamber and Scorpius suddenly realized he didn’t know how to exit this chamber.

“Albus..how do we get out?” Scorpius asked his friend who was still stunned.

“Um there is a ladder up it will lead up to the bathroom, there is a stone you could move” Albus said before his thoughts caught up with him “Did you smack me?”

“Yeah sorry about that” Scorpius said as he made his way towards the ladder “you started to freak out again and staying in the room wouldn’t help. If you want the thing off the best place would be in our dorm room so we can control the environment” his friend informed.

Both boys slowly climbed the ladder, heading back to the dorms. They both were silent as they headed back to the dorms, thankfully Albus’s cloak kept them hidden from any teachers or whatever could have been protroling the halls.

However unlike their original plan to gather their thoughts when they finally got back to their dorms both boys immediately passed out after their night of adventures, Albus somehow sleeping through the burning coming from a certain ring and necklace he wore.


	3. Poor Albus needs sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus now has a curse ring on his finger and is being haunted by nightmares, what's a poor boy to do?

‘ _Albus slowly awakens from his sleep, finding himself tucked into the bed._

_“Scorpius..are you awake?” Albus muttered as he tried to get the sleep out of his eyes “Scorpius?” Albus asked before turning to his friends and letting out a gasp._

_Scorpius was staring back at him with horror in his eyes and..he wasn’t breathing._

_“Scorpius!” Albus screamed out getting up before he noticed that the floor between them wasn’t empty like normal. Between them was the body of Alice. Albus looked all over the room, bodies of friends and family were everywhere._

_Albus could feel the panic setting in, they couldn’t be dead? Could they? Albus tried to look around, he needed his wand, he knew healing spells, he could save them. However when Albus tried to move he found himself unable to move his leg, as if there was a big weight keeping it down. Albus threw off his covers trying to see what was keeping him in place, what was stopping him from helping his family._

_At his hips, his legs had been replaced with a mass of dark green and black scales. It was a giant snake tail and it was a part of him._

_Albus' breath started to quicken again as he tried to look up and caught his reflection. A great big pair of yellow snake eyes stare back at him instead of his normal green ones._

_Albus did the only thing he could think of, scream.’_

Albus startled awake, falling fully clothed off the bed, accidentally hitting his head on the table as he fell which didn’t help his panic thoughts.

“Scorpius! Owww Scorpius!!” Albus yelled out to his friend, checking to make sure he wasn’t bleeding.

“What Albus?!” Scorpius yelled out not happy about being woken up “It’s only 6am and we were-” He started before he was cut off by Albus’s hug.

“What happened?” Scorpius asked as soon as his body reguestered the hug.

“Nightmare” the boy whimpered out as he held his friend in a death grip “You..you were all..”

“Albus..Albus it’s just a nightmare” Scorpius comforted his friend “Remember the one during the beginning of the year that I got? I spent a week in your bed because of how bad it was” Scorpius tried bringing up the memory, hoping that his friend understood that a nightmare was ok and it wouldn’t be so bad however his friend didn’t loosen the hug.

Scorpius hugged his friend trying his best to comfort him before Albus pulled back with a hiss. He at first was going to ask what caused the hiss but got his answer when he saw Albus glaring at his new ring.

“It’s burning” Albus hissed out before trying to yank it off “And I’ll bet it’s what caused the nightmare.”

Albus began pulling on the ring as if the devil himself was in it. Scorpius just watched his friend try to yank off the ring, just staring not knowing how to help his friend. It wasn’t until Scorpius saw ruby red slowly leaking around the ring did he act.

“Albus Stop!” Scorpius states as he grabbed his friend’s hand, also grabbing a towel to stop his friend bleeding “You’re hurting yourself.”

“It was burning” Albus hissed out before his hand flew to his necklace “Now this is burning too.”

“If you can’t get the ring off, why not take off the necklace” Scorpius offered before Albus looked at him like he asked him to kill a baby niffler “Or maybe not.”

“If anything is coming off it will be the ring” Albus said glaring at the piece of jewelry somehow unstained by blood.  
-  
The days that had past were not any better and Scorpius didn’t know how to help his best friend, even confiding with his other friends how to help Albus. The poor boy had been dealing with the ring burning and his necklace burning along with spending allnighters trying to figure out what was up with the ring.

“He looks like he hasn’t gotten a good night of sleep in weeks” Alice commented as they watched Albus from the library. The boy looked very pale and was sporting bags under his eyes.

“He hasn’t” Scorpius admitted to Alice, Jake and Micheal “Even time he goes to sleep he will wake up screaming, only time he doesn’t is when I slip him a potion of ‘dreamless sleep’”

“Really?” Jake asked, shocked “What event caused all of this?” Scorpius had wanted to tell them the truth, about the chamber, about the ring that started it all but deep down he knew he couldn’t betray his friends' trust.

“Albus told me he was investigating some old books his father had about his family history” Scorpius easily lied “I guess something in there upset him”

“‘ ** _Upset_** ’ is an understatement,” Micheal said as he watched Albus pick up a book and throw it across the library in anger “I would say pissed is the better word.”

“Yeah” Scorpius said before a pair of familiar alburns caught his attention “Listen I’ll be back, I need to talk to someone.”

James and Lily were in the library, mostly because Lily needed help finding a book and had all but forced James to come help her. Scorpius ran up to the siblings ushering them into a corner, both siblings looked confused but followed the white haired boy. As they got to a quiet corner of the library Scorpius began explaining.

“Albus has some jewelry on him that has been burning, and he can’t take it off” Scorpius said much to the shock of his siblings “Do either of you know a spell that could dampen the abilities so it would stop burning?”

Both James and Lily stared at each other in shock.

“What's burning on him?” Lily asked as she had taken to learning spells about damping or breaking ward jewelry.

“A necklace and ring” Scorpius informed “I think both are giving him nightmares.”

“Give me a day” Lily gave an big smile “I’ll break one of them.”  
-

Lily easily found the blocking spell for whatever was causing her older brother to be burned, now there just leaves one question, which item is the imposture?

All the Potter children wore magical suppressants throughout their life, some considered it unnecessary and it was mostly frowned upon by Harry had told. However if you had to deal with kids with very powerful, unstable magical cores and their almost weekly kidnappings, you wouldn’t have really protested having to wear them.

She knew her suppressant jewelry was in her earrings but she had no idea what her brothers were. So instead of asking like a normal sibling she did what the Potters do best, spying.

Thankfully Scorpius and Albus didn’t question her sudden appearance, as she wanted to spend time with his brother. So Lily spent time in the Library noticing how more often than not Albus would reach for his necklace and pull it away from his body; she also acted like she couldn’t see the smoke coming from the burning metal.

Lily had made her decision.

Albus had fallen asleep in the library, not really surprising as he didn’t seem to get a lot of sleep anymore. Albus has taken to using his arms as pillows, his necklace hanging out off his body, resting on the desk. As Scorpius went to go put a book up, Lily’s attention was taken by the hissing of wood being burnt.

Lily turned to glare at the necklace, taking her wand out, muttering a spell. A soft white overtook the piece of silver and the hissing stopped as the silver stopped burning. She smile to herself as she put away her wand and scooted closer to her sleeping brother, now noticing that his face which one seemed to be shifting with fear was now calm.

With one magic missing from the boy, there wasn’t a fight over influence anymore, allowing one snake ring to do what it was intended to do.  
-  
Thankfully after the necklace magical ward was broken the burning and nightmares seemed to stop, as if his magical core wasn’t being pulled apart by two opposing forces.

Despite calming down it took a couple of days Albus didn’t immediately settle back into his old routine, however Albus slowly began to act more like himself after James gave him his weight in chocolate frogs and sugar quills. As Albus slowly began to devour the sugar, he also began to study the many books that Scorpius has brought back from the chamber. He was thankful his friend had brought back many books from the secret room, as Albus didn’t think he could stomach going back into the chamber.

The ones he had grabbed first were all written in Parselmouth seeing how Scorpius had all but shoved all of the Parselmouth books to Albus, as he was the only one who could read them. He started with the first one and realized that unlike the last book he had read by Salazar it wasn’t a book on creatures, it was a journal.

Flipping through pages of the journal, the beginning of it were drawings that were mostly sketches of everyday life. There only seemed one portrait of Salazar and it was clear he was younger as he wasn’t the blading old wizard that Albus had seen from the common room, next to the sketch was the words ‘ _self-portrait_ ’ so there was that. There were some other sketches, some people he recognized or assumed to be one of the other three founders and family.

Finally he got to what looked to finally be writing, so Albus stared at the Parselmouth as it seemed to slowly transform into english right before his eyes.

_‘Date: The Harvest Season_

_Mother insisted that I set my house rules to be purebloods and haftbloods only, I understand where she is coming from. Every time we bring a mudblood into the school we risk our lives, they deal with horrible treatments from the muggles and the muggles always seem to fight when one of their own gets accepted into the school. Godric would challenge me to another deal if I dare bring it up again. I wish there was a better way of doing this._

_Despite Mothers insistes and Godric poking to deal (Honestly i just think he’s bored), this year has been going great. I’m planning to make the dungeon and underground my own as this part was divided into mine. I will build a chamber because I know mother will insist on visiting to the school and I do not wish to grant the others a heart attack_

_Goddess have mercy on my soul.’_

Albus couldn’t help but snort as he read the last line, he could practically feel the annoyance and tiredness through the words written, it remind of Albus of whenever he would write after his family had done something stupid. Albus would have read more but it was Halloween night and he knew he was expected at the feast tonight. So he left the journal alone for the night.


End file.
